Daines Life
by delicate bread and butterfly
Summary: Written by Freya (u know becuase it is twisted) Daine goes into labour and please R&R! Romance blossoming between Neal+another one! EDITED BY LORNA!
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginnin'

It was a beautiful summers day, or that's what most people thought in the mornings.  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were twittering songs, but it just didn't click for one young lady.  
  
She woke every morning with abdominal pains, a bad temper, a Smokey brown birds nest on her head and a full bladder.  
  
Yes, you've guessed it, Daine Salmalin.  
  
Daine jumped out of bed as quick as she could without breaking herself.  
  
She ran to the bathroom, leaving her and Numair's bedroom in a huge mess. Duvets were strewn all over the floor, letting the yellow sun dance on it.  
  
Skysong, or kitten as she is known as normally, and Zek the marmoset played in them happily.Daine emerged from the bathroom looking weary.  
  
She looked down at her belly and smiled. It would come soon. Kitten and Zek saw her and bounded towards her. She greeted her stomach with hugs and cooing.  
  
Daine frowned.  
  
"Well, that's great! Forget about me! I feel so touched! Your great friends,"she said sarcastically.  
  
Kitten and Zek finished greeting the unborn baby. Zek climbed up into her curls and snuggled against her head. Kitten hugged her leg and tried to smile at her around her sharp teeth.  
  
"That's a nice thing to say about your friends isn't it? I'd hate to find out what you say to your husband."  
  
Daine looked around to see an extremely tallman leaning against the door frame. His long, black was tied back in a horsetail away from his face to reveal a pair of beautiful almost black eyes frame by the most elegant eyelashes. His long nose had a tiny spot of golden sunlight on,which made him look very odd. Numair was holding what looked like a plate of some kind of stodgy mess with a spiral of gold in the centre. Translation- FOOD!  
  
Daine ran forward to embrace her huband, teacher and carer. He gladly returned the hug, trying not to spill the porridge down her back. She kissed him gladlyand he returned it. Suddenly they jumped apart.  
  
"Numair! She's kicking!"  
  
"You mean He's kicking!"  
  
"You know as well as I do that the baby is going to be a she!"  
  
"You never know, I might not be!"  
  
Daine took the bowl from her husband and began to eat.  
  
"Numair! I'm the pregnant one, and I have a lot of excess rage and I will gladly use it all on kicking your butt!" she said, pointing her spoon at him.  
  
"Yes Magelet. I'll be obedient."  
  
"So you should be, or I may punish you right here, right now,"  
  
"And how would you do that, Magelet?"  
  
"Like this," Daine kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss. Daine placed the now empty bowl on a table, as they got further into the kiss. Suddenly the pair sprung apart again.  
  
"Id better go, Magelet,"  
  
"How come? We were having such fun!"  
  
"A) I've got to teach the pages magic class in about 10 minutes…"  
  
"OK, so?"  
  
Numair Frowned. "B) I fear for my safety. He kicked me pretty hard,"  
  
"SHE!! SHE!!!"  
  
Numair smiled and backed away, grabbing is black robe for the lesson. "See you later Daine, and it's a He"  
  
"SHE! SHE!"  
  
Numair silenced her with a short goodbye kiss, but not for long. As soon as they separated Daine insisted that it was a she, yet again.  
  
"SHE! SHE! SHE!"  
  
"HE! HE! HE!" Numair replied as he walked down the corridor and out of sight. Daine blew a kiss down the hall then returned to her rooms. She looked at thetime: 20 minutes past 8.  
  
"OH HORSE LORDS!!" she shouted, and quickly threw on her wildmage robe and wentas quickly as she could through her now cold porridge. Daine grabbed herteaching materials and went as fast as she could to her classroom to start theday. 


	2. Chapter 2 - What in the name of the Godd...

What in the name of the Goddess is happening to me?  
Clara and Annabelle walked into the wildmagic classroom with happy smiles on  
their 15 year old faces. They both wore shirts and breeches of the same shade  
of white and blue, had the same squirrel red hair tied back roughly from the  
face and frosty grey eyes. They were identical twins. There was no difference  
between them to the eye, but when you got to know them, you could see that their  
characters were so different it was a joke.  
Clara was the younger by 1 hour and much shyer, more studious and dreamier than  
her sister. Annabelle on the other hand was talkative, cheeky, carefree and  
fiery. She was always playing pranks on people. Despite their differences, the  
2 girls were closer than peas in a pod.  
Their parents had come to court to present their elder sister, Rosellen, to  
bring their brother, Verne, to start his page training, and to have the twins  
schooled in their wildmagic. Both of them had it, although not as much as the  
famous wildmage. Both girls were eager to learn more about their amazing power, and even more when they found out that they were going to be taught by none  
other than the wild mage herself.  
Once they had settled themselves in chairs, they began to talk.  
"Did you see Rosie's dress last night? She was stunning!" exclaimed Clara.  
"Clara, she looked like a pink meringue!"  
"I thought she looked beautiful! And did you see the looks she was getting?   
Nealan of Queenscove looked positively smitten!"  
"I thought he had his jaw resting on the floor, myself.""Annie!"  
"So? It's true! And pink doesn't go with Rosie's eyes,"  
"I thought that she looked beautiful,"  
"I looked at her once, and was nearly sick. I was concentrating on my flirting  
skills. Didn't you think Nealan of Queenscove looked good?"  
"Possibly…"  
"C'mon Clara! He's sex on legs!"  
"OK, yes I did think he was nice,"  
Clara's eyes went all hazy as she remembered the previous nights party. Nealan  
of Queenscove was serving their table, with his brown hair combed back from his  
beautiful handsome face. His emerald eyes danced flirtatiously when he looked  
at you as he served the many courses to her sisters and her parents. Clara had  
tried not to look too hard at the green-eyed man as he performed his duties, for  
fear of showing to the whole court he love for him. She sighed.  
Annabelle had picked up on this. "If I didn't know any better, then I would say  
that you fancied him!"  
Before Clara could reply to her sister's painfully truthful remark, their  
teacher glided into the room, her proud belly showing through her robes. She  
placed her books on the desk and smiled at the class wearily."Hello girls!"  
"Morning Daine," said Clara cheerfully.  
"How's life treating you, Daine?" asked Annabelle cheekily.  
"As well as can be expected, thank you. Now, can you recap on what we were  
doing last lesson for me please? Clara?"  
Clara straightened herself then spoke to the class of 3 people.  
"You were teaching us to..." Daine let out a small hiss of pain, blinking back  
tears. She clutched her belly to herself with white hands. The pain seemed to  
subside and she nodded an apology to the girl."May I continue?"  
Daine nodded. "You were teaching us to stretch our magic out to reach…"  
Daine let out a yelp of pain and clutched her stomach again. What in the name  
of the goddess is happening to me? Daine tried to reach out with her magic for  
some kind of animal, but she found that she couldn't get to her magic. Now I'm  
in trouble. The pain in her belly worsened. This time she almost screamed. The  
2 girls began to worry now about their teacher.  
"Actually, could 1 of you please go and find the lioness?" Daine said through  
clenched teeth. "I think that she is in the practise courts with the pages."  
Clara stood to do as was asked. She went to the door, looked back at her  
sister and her teacher, and then disappeared. 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Rush For Help

The Rush for Help  
Clara rushed through the palace frantically looking for the practise courts.   
Where in the world are they? She thought to herself. As Clara streaked past a  
window she saw a flash of telltale red hair and the shine of polished silver.   
Clara looked back through the glass out onto the scene below.  
Alanna the lioness stood proudly in the centre of the outdoor courts with 20 or  
so young boys gathering around her eagerly. They stood about 5 yards away from her so that her beautifully crafted raven armoury weapons didn't hit them.   
Clara gladly looked at them all, and saw that one of their party was none other  
than Neal of Queenscove.   
Clara re-laid the previous nights scene again, but quickly remembered her mission: to find the lioness and to get help for Daine.  
But still, she made a mental note to tell Annabelle where the practise courts  
were so that they could boy watch, then set off down the stairs that led to the  
outside.  
Once Clara had climbed down 2 flights of stairs she remembered her wildmagic.   
She caught the attention of a sparrow called crown that quickly flew to her.  
Crown settled on Clara's hand, and Clara could see that there was a pale spot  
that looked like a crown on the sparrow's head.  
The girl asked Crown to lead her to the lioness, and she shot off down the  
stairs as quick as lightning. Clara followed as fast as her Human legs could  
carry her. Compared to bird's wings, legs weren't much in the speed department.  
Once girl and sparrow had reached the outside, Clara could easily see where the  
practise courts were. Clara thanked Crown then made her way wearily to the  
court.  
Clara reached the fence, and shouted, not caring who was watching, "LIONESS!"  
This caught the woman's attention. Alanna turned form her class to the speaker  
frowning. She saw that a girl in shirt and breeches was perched against the  
fence sweat soaked. The older woman sensed something urgent about the screech  
that she had heard.  
The Class looked at the speaker, and voiced their opinions on the girl. Alanna  
heard some of these, and silenced them with a look. Despite the lesson that she  
was teaching, and the vexation from the informal shout, the lioness walked over  
to the girl. Before Alanna could say anything the girl cut in. "I'm really  
sorry to interrupt, but Mistress Veriladaine needs you urgently,"  
Alanna thought for a second about what may be wrong. The baby?  
"What's wrong with her? Is it her baby?" Clara told the woman what had  
happened. Alanna thought for a moment, not only about Daine, but also about  
what had happened when she had had her children. She came to a Conclusion.   
Daine had begun her contractions.  
Alanna thought fast. Daine would need healers, and if it was going to be  
anything like her own children's births, then she would need the father there to  
insult to make her feel better. She would need Numair.  
Alanna turned to her class. "Can I have 2 volunteers to help this girl-"?  
"Clara" Clara interrupted. Alanna thanked her and continued.  
"Clara, to find healers and Master Salmalin. Anyone?"  
About half the Classes hands shot up in the air. Alanna pointed to 2 boys who  
emerged to be Nealan of Queenscove and another boy who seemed to be a friend of Neal's, Cleon of Kennan. "C'mon boys! THIS IS AND EMERGENCY!"  
Alanna whispered to Clara, "Don't worry, you'll be fine with them, they're not  
that bad!" Clara grinned at this remark. When the boys arrived "I'll go to  
Daine, while you 3 find Numair and the healers,"  
"What's wrong with Daine? Is she sick?" asked Neal  
"That is none of your business Neal,"  
Clara, Neal and Cleon walked off towards the palace. "RUN CHILDREN, RUN!"  
Alanna shouted after the youths, who ran for their lives.  
"What's wrong with Daine?" asked Cleon through puffs  
"I'm not sure I should tell you,"  
"Oh C'mon Clara! We're working together on this, the least we could know is why we are sweating like pigs!" joked Neal as they jogged to an entrance.  
"Daine is in Labour."The boys looked at her oddly. Neal stopped.  
"WHAT? WE'VE GOT TO HURRY THEN!" He sped up his pace. He was 5 yards away by the time Cleon spoke.  
"He's worried now because he fancies Daine."  
Clara's insides went cold instantly. Neal was out of her reach!! The 3 of them  
reached the palace and began the frantic search for healers and Numair. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Advances On The Healing Fron...

Advances on the healing front  
  
Alanna ran as fast as she possibly could to Daine's classroom. Up 3 flights of  
stairs, along a long corridor, up another 2 flights, another corridor, 1 more  
flight of steps and the first door on your right. The lady knight was almost  
dead once she reached the top.  
Alanna fell against the door. Annabelle heard the knock, looked at Daine's  
sweaty face, and answered the door. A short, out of breath, red headed woman  
bounded through the door to fall neatly beside Daine.  
"Daine! Daine! Are you alright?!"  
Daine panted slightly then replied, "What do you think?!"  
Alanna ignored the rather rude reply. "Healers will be here soon. I sent Neal,  
Cleon and the girl you sent…um…Clara to find them."  
"I…. want…Numair!" Daine struggled with words.  
"They are gonna go find him too. Is there anything you want?"  
"Apart from Numair and for this all to stop, nothing!" Daine said angrily  
through clenched teeth. She let out another wail of pain as Alanna's face grew  
into a mask of agony. The contraction ceased and Alanna's hand emerged as a  
crumpled purple wreck. Daine saw this  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Its alright, they'll be here in a minute," Alanna prayed to the goddess,  
Mithros and all other gods who might be listening for as much help as they could  
give without causing a natural disaster.  
  
Clara, Neal and Cleon hurried through the palace to find the healers wing.   
Sweat glistened on their faces and ran down their arms and legs. Clara changed  
her legs to that of a cheetahs to keep them pumping. She didn't realise but she  
was leaving Neal and Cleon far behind.  
"HEY! SLOW DOWN CLARA!" Cleon bellowed  
"CAN'T, SORRY! YOU HURRY UP!"  
"We can't run as fast as you Clara!" shouted Neal. "How come shes so fast?  
She's faster than Kel!"  
"Wild Magic, young Daffodil! Her and her sister have it."  
"That's where I saw her before. I served them at dinner last night,"  
Clara stopped dead in the middle of the corridor. Was Neal talking about her?   
About Clara? Why?  
Clara turned around to hear what they said and she met 2 out of breath boys  
with sweat soaked palace uniforms.  
"We get beaten to near death every day and now you make us run at the speed of light!"  
"I'm really sorry, but Daine needs help… and…I can't let… her down. She taught me all I know about my magic… and I'd hate to be the reason for her…her…" Clara  
looked away; she didn't want to let Neal or Cleon see the tears that had trickled down her cheeks.  
Neal found his feet and strided over to Clara.   
"Hey, Don't cry Clara. We understand the worry that you're going through. You can stop crying now, 'cause  
you're wetting my shirt! Please?"  
Clara didn't realise that whilst she had been blubbering, Neal had brought her  
into the circle of his arms! She had her head resting on his chest and her  
tears had been soaking into his already damp shirt. Once she had realised this,  
she jumped out of his arms before the boys realised that she was very, VERY  
comfortable in his arms. So warm, so comfortable…DAINE!!  
"C'mon! Daine's probably ripped all Alanna's hair out at the roots!"  
"Just think of her with out the hair!"  
All 3 of them decided to find healers as quick as possible. The though of a  
bald lioness was more scary than one with hair. 


	5. The VERY active stadge of Labour

Hello! I'm really sorry that this has taken such a long time to get up here, DAMN EXAMS! To all you that reviewed, yes I did know that Alanna was a healer, so quit being so observant! My excuse for missing that vital piece of information out is that you are meant to fill stories with dramatic tension to hold peoples interest, OK? I'll quit babbling now and let ya read.  
  
Chapter 5. Very active stage of labour  
  
Daine lay on the floor of the classroom with Annabelle on 1 side and Alanna on the other. Her screams filled the wing. Many people had gathered outside the room, wondering what was happening. In a polite way, Alanna replied loudly "its none of your business". What she really said cannot ever be repeated.  
  
Daine felt hot wetness trickle between her legs as the pain grew and subsided. She began to really worry now. This was her baby, it was ready, but she didn't want it to go.  
  
Clara and her new friends zoomed around corners and zipped down corridors to find the healers. When they finally found them they had to crash into nearby seats and drink the palace out of water before they could speak.  
  
"Daine told me to go and get The Lioness," gasped Clara  
  
"And Alanna ordered us to go and find healers for Daine." Breathed Neal.  
  
"And Numair." Added Cleon.  
  
Duke Baird mulled things over in his mind. "  
  
"What's wrong with Daine? Is it her baby?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Baird thought fast; they would need towels, hot water, more healers, and Numair. If this were going to be anything like his wife's births, then Daine would need Numair to murder.  
  
"Alright, Cleon would you come with me and the other healers? We need a boy of your size to help carry things. Would you 2," he indicated to Clara and Neal, "would you go and find Numair, please?"  
  
Both of them stared at Duke Baird in absolute horror. Where in the world was Numair meant to be?  
  
"It would help if we knew where he was," said Clara.  
  
"Up the stairs, 5th door on your left." Smiled the Duke.  
  
"Thank you. C'mon Clara." The 2 of them reluctantly continued to sprint.  
  
"C'mon Cleon," said Baird, "we need your help here!"  
  
The wetness that Daine was feeling spread down to her knees and over the floor. What it looked like made Daine forget worry and go into panic: Blood. It was gushing from her out onto the stone floor at an incredible rate. She still couldn't reach her magic, and that worried her more than the blood. I'm going to find the person who invented childbirth and I'm going to rip them into so many pieces that they wont even resemble a person! I'll kill Numair for putting me through this!  
  
"The Healers will be here soon, Daine. Hang on till then." Alanna said worriedly.  
  
Daine decided to tell her friend about her worries. "Alanna, I can't sense my magic! It's gone!"  
  
Alanna couldn't reply because at that second 4 palace healers, including Duke Baird came storming through the door. Cleon followed them closely.  
  
"Okay… get the girl and Cleon out of here, now!"  
  
"Where's Numair?" asked Daine meekly.  
  
"He'll be here soon, Daine."  
  
"I need him NOW!" Daine threw a nearby healer across the room. The Healer landed roughly in a chair about 5 yards away. The room was silent for a second as the Healer stood up and brushed herself down. Then Daine reminded everyone that she was the one in jeopardy, not the healer, with a loud scream. Cleon, Clara and Annabelle were rushed out of the room very quickly and the wooden door slammed shut making a hollow ringing sound fill the corridor. The adolescents sat down on a bench-seat down the hall and waited for news.  
  
Im silly cuz ive forgotten my disclaimers yet again, soz, but y'all know that the great goddess Tamora Pierce owns all things in this that are not mine, blah blah blah blah blah. The next chapter will be up when I get reviews, and I have time, so it depends. ( 


	6. chapter 6. Filler

Hey Guys! I've remembered something for once, my disclaimers, but can't be shagged to put the up, but you know the drill.  
  
I'd like to thank the nice people who reviewed, and special thanks go to Waterfarie72 who made me+lorna one of her fave authors! Thanks so much! Whoever the random reviewer was, yes u r ment 2 be, but I haven't go 2 that bit.( I'll quit talkin' now and let ya read.  
  
Chapter 6. Time  
  
"It's been an hour already!" hissed Cleon, "What the heck is going on in there?" The boy stood up and began pacing the corridor. Neal, Clara and, to Clara's hatred, Annabelle, sat on the bench together. Clara wished that her sibling would just go as far away as possible form her and the pages, to the roof of the world if necessary. Annabelle realised this but just wanted to annoy her sister to the maximum. This really, REALLY pissed Clara off.  
  
"I wonder what's happening in there," said Annabelle in her most charming way.  
  
"Well, from what we can hear, Daine is in more pain now than we are after a day with the stump and the Harness!"  
  
Annabelle giggled. "I guess that's not very nice,"  
  
"Well, no it isn't," Neal replied. A door slammed down the hall and the pages got up to see who it was. It was a tall gentleman who wore a sweat soaked robe of jet-black and his long, black and sweat matted hair in a horsetail.  
  
"Where is Daine?" He asked as politely as he could with his newly found disability to breathe. The teenagers pointed to the door in front of them, but they shouldn't have bothered in doing so; Daine promptly let out a scream of agony. The man opened the door, smiled back at the teens then shut it fast. The pages retook their seats and waited.  
  
The same door down the hall opened about 10 minutes later. Cleon got up this time and peered down the corridor. His face broke into a heart- breaking smile.  
  
"Hey Kel! Come 'ere you!"  
  
The new figure turned out to be another page. They seemed to be like the other to, but a little shorter, but if you looked closer you could see that whoever it was was completely different to the other 2. The Page was female!  
  
"Oh, Keladry of Midelan, these 2 young ladies are Annabelle and Clara. Girls, this is Kel the girl page," he grinned.  
  
"Hi," Kel said smiling.  
  
"Hello," The twins chorused. Kel quickly turned her attention away from the 2 girls to her 2 friends.  
  
"So, whats going on?" The page girl inquired. "There are rumours downstairs in the mess that Daine has a stomach tumor, some that she has gone into labour and others that usoae has come to seek revenge. So, what's the real story?"  
  
"You'd better sit down for it then." Neal drawled. Kel promptly fell in beside Cleon and Neal as they began to tell the story.  
  
The whole way through the telling, Clara did and said nothing, except stare at Neal dreamily, and shot daggers at Keladry. Both Neal and Cleon were so entranced by the boyish girl, that they never looked in Clara or Annabelle's direction. It was easy for Annabelle to get into the conversation because she was that kind of girl, but Clara just felt like an outsider, which she was in all fairness, but didn't want to be.  
  
The story over, they talked of anything to block out the screams from Daine. Clara overcame her fear of talking to the pages when the conversation turned to wild magic. Annabelle bored of the talk by this point and walked off, but Clara stayed and managed to stick with her new ability when they talked of the pages and squires training. Neal, Cleon and Kel had met the twins brother Verne, and said that he was doing fine. They told her of their horrible life, the "Stump" and their other page friends. The Pages invited Clara to come to their wing later that evening, if she wanted to come. Clara had a strong feeling that she, the pages and their other page friends would be friends very soon.  
  
  
  
Sorry it wasn't that good, but this chapter was mostly filler. This does help you to understand what will happen later, no I'm not telling you what happens! The next chapter is much more exciting, so don't forget me! ( Please r&r! Sarenara, dudes!( ( ( ( ( ( 


	7. Its a...................................

Hi guys! Sorry its been so long. Ive ad dreaded schoolwork to be done. Im also contemplateing leaving my current school and moving to my bro's school, which will be quite cool (especially as I get to see his best friend! Yumsvilles, Arizona!) Anyways, this chapter is about a page longer than the others, probably because this is a climactic chapter. I'll let you read now, I wont spoil it 4 ya! Please R&R!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7. It's a…  
  
Daine lay on the floor gasping for air through her tired lungs. Numair lay beside his darling wife in just as much pain as she was (Daine was gripping his hand so hard that it bled sluggishly). The Lioness sat on the girl's other side fighting the pain form Daine's grip her own way (Her teeth were embedded in her lip and blood gushed from the wounds in them).  
  
Healers sat around the mother anxiously waiting for another contraction, they soothed the poor woman with brave words, but were hoping and praying to all the Gods inside their skulls that Daine wasn't going to die. Her pain wasn't weakening or lessening in anyway, and her blood covered the floor of the room. Duke Baird sat at her feet wearing not only a copper stained robe but also a look that could melt Sarge to tears.  
  
The chief healer got up from the position he had been sitting in for hours and limped around the room towards Numair. He signalled for the mage to join him outside. The tall storkman complied and followed the healer out into the corridor, leaving his beloved Daine behind.  
  
The door shut on the bloody scene and the 2 men began to talk, but before they could speak a word, they came face to face with a group of youngsters.  
  
"Excuse me, Neal, but please could you and your friends leave this place? We have some confidential business to speak of."  
  
"Alright then, father. C'mon guys, we'll go to the pages wing." The youths got up from their seats and sloughed down the corridor.  
  
Duke Baird began to speak in a woe-full tone.  
  
"Numair,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Duke Baird paused. "You do realise that this birth is a, er, very difficult one, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Baird, I do."  
  
"And this is Daine's 1st birth isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Numair was starting to get a bit worried by now.  
  
"And you know how difficult it is to give birth nowadays,"  
  
"Baird, Talk sense man!" Numair shouted and gripped the other man's shoulders. "What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
Baird gave Numair one of his infamous pauses, the pause he gave to people when his was giving them news of the bad kind. He wiped a tear from his bright green eyes and sighed.  
  
"Numair, what I'm trying to say is…that…Daine might not survive this birth."  
  
Numair stared at the older man in horror. His insides began to turn inside out as he contemplated the thought of life with out Daine. She was his love, his life and his best ever friend. He fell in love with her as soon as they had met, in that tent in the woods when he was stuck as a bird. She had given him life. He couldn't live without her.  
  
"Is there anything you can do? Anything?"  
  
"There is only one thing we can do. We'll have to intervene with magic."  
  
"Is there any other way?"  
  
"No, this is the only way we can save both her and the baby and keep her uterus intact. She wont be able to bear for at least 3 years afterwards though."  
  
Numair thought for about a milli-second. This was Daine's only chance. But what about her magic? What if that was harmed in any way? It would break her heart if that were lost.  
  
"What about her magic? Will that be affected?"  
  
Baird paused. "That's what else I was meaning to tell you. I examined her and there is no trace of it in her blood. Its power has all gone in to the baby."  
  
She might loose a fraction of her wildmagic, but she will still be the most powerful wildmage in the world.  
  
"Do it. We'll do what ever we have to do, but lets save Daine and the baby."  
  
The 2 men went back into the red room and began the spells to save Daine.  
  
Daine felt the red pain in her abdomen grow as she had another contraction. Numair rushed to her side again and she broke his fingers. All 4 of them.  
  
"Daine, we're gonna do a spell to save you and the baby, Ok? You may feel a little pain whilst we do this, but it will all be over soon."  
  
Daine nodded a sweaty reply to whoever the speaker might have been in her mind. She faced the ceiling and cried. Her strength was leaving her body fast without her wild magic. She felt like the world was falling into darkness. The memories of her pleasant childhood streamed across her eyes. Ma and Grandpa lying in the sun with her on warm summer days, archery contests between her and the other boys in her village, the cold, bloody bodies of her family lying in the black peaty-mud, the hunt with the pack. Numair's love, the lioness, the affections the monarchs had for Daine was felt in her paling skin. Kitten's squeaks, Zek's shy talk, the country of Tortall, she would always adore. She would miss them all. She loved life, but had no more strength left. She was about to take her last breath when –  
  
"DAINE! C'MON GIRL! YOU CAN DO IT!"  
  
Daine woke up from her deathbed in her mind. Her Pa stood in front of her in the divine realms.  
  
"Pa?"  
  
"Its not time honey. You're not ready for death. You have your life ahead of you, with the baby."  
  
"But I cant. I have no strength, No magic, left inside me."  
  
"You will have, don't worry about that." Weriyn reached out to touch Daine's forehead with the palm of his hand. He smiled crookedly. "We'll see each other soon, honey."  
  
"I love you Pa."  
  
Daine Plunged back into her body with vengeance.  
  
"Daine! C'mon!" Numair whispered in her ear "I can see its head!"  
  
"I hate you for making me go through this you realise!" Daine spat. "I really hate you for it!"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"You can do it Daine," Duke Baird chipped in, "just a few more pushes."  
  
Daine dug with all her remaining strength into her abdomen. As she pushed harder and harder, it seemed to get easier. She pressed more.  
  
"That's it! A little more!"  
  
Daine began to feel the strain again. She almost gave up again, but she saw the emboss of Weryn's and Sarra's faces in the light, and let it out. She heard a cry that interrupted her dream. It was a quiet cry of distress.  
  
"Its over Daine! Its here!" Numair jumped beside her with joy. Daine smiled wearily back at her darling.  
  
"Congratulations, you two. You have a beautiful baby…"  
  
  
  
HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! *Laughs uncontrollably*  
  
You wont get the next chapter for a little while now! Hee hee hee hee hee hee! *Laughs demonically* Yes, I know I'm an evil bitch, but if you want the next bit, ya beta get reviewing! Hee hee hee 


	8. Unexpected Discoveries

Because I had Soooooooooooooooooooo many reviews about my last chapter, I decided to be nice to y'all and give ya the next one a bit earlier. Just like chapter 6, its filler BUT is still very important. It's a lot shorter than any other chapter, but so there! ( If I get some more reviews etc. then you will get a much more interesting chapter next time, only you will get it in a few weeks as I have evil exams to do ( boo hoo! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8. Unexpected discoveries  
  
The news of Daine's birth had travelled around the palace like wildfire; she had had a rough time, but had given birth to a boy. He had his mother's eyes and his father's smile. Everyone was happy.  
  
Clara, Neal, Annabelle, Cleon and Kel walked out of the pages wing at high speed. The news of the birth had got to them and they wished to see the people.  
  
Once they had reached the room, which they had left many hours before, they saw the healers slumping towards the bathhouses outside. They all shook with tiredness and sported dark shadows under their paled eyes. They all smiled meekly at all who cheered in the chilling air. Alanna the lioness followed the small stream of healers. She had used a lot of her magic during the afternoon, and it showed on her like it did on the healers. All of them would need a couple of day's recovery.  
  
The group of youths asked a collection of people who had gathered nearby if they had heard any news of Daine, and they kept getting the same answer; she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and that it was a very hard birth. Nothing more. They decided to go and reclaim their seats from before, all except Neal and Cleon, who went back to the pages wing to finish their work.  
  
Numair sat on the floor holding their baby, smiling to him and thinking. Daine was in recovery, happy and healing from the day's events, with all of her wild magic inside her, none in the baby. Numair's injuries had healed with the help of Baird, and their baby was alive and healthy. He was so glad today was over.  
  
It suddenly occurred to Numair that if all Daine's magic was intact, then what did the baby have? He struck deep inside himself to where he kept his gift. He spread it all over the baby's body to feel for any sign of magic.  
  
What Numair found was very alarming. Their son had BOTH kinds of magic inside him, wild and gift.  
  
  
  
I haven't given you any disclaimers 4 ages, but u knows the drill. I'd like 2 thank all that reviewed my story, and if you like Harry potter and are all 4 harry/ginny, then check out secret love, not so secret, also by me! ( 


End file.
